A modern tennis racket has a head which has an almost circular shape which is slightly elongated in the direction of the handle which extends from the head. The head is crossed by two sets of strings, one of which extends parallel to the axis of the handle and the other of which extends at right angles thereto. To conform to the rules, it is essential that the two sets of strings be interwoven with one another.
There have been developments in recent years regarding the nature of the materials from which the racket has been made but the overall shape has remained largely unaltered for many years.
With such a racket, any reasonably competent player can hit the ball in a controlled way, e.g. with the required force and also with a degree of spin.
I have discovered, whilst teaching newcomers to the game of tennis, however, that they find difficulties in using a conventional racket to hit a tennis ball consistently and accurately.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide a racket with which is easier for a beginner to hit a tennis ball.